Ravana (SMITE)
Ravana the Demon King of Lanka was a devout follower of Shiva, the Hindu God of Destruction. In pursuit of immortality, Ravana cut his own head off as an offering to Shiva, but he rejected it. It wasn't until Ravana cut his own head off for the tenth time that Shiva finally accepted his offerings, but instead of immortality, he gave him invulnerability to those he viewed as threats, namely other gods and demons but not mortals. Being already a peerless leader, master of combat, and genius scholar, Ravana created an army of demons and monsters which he used to conquer the world. Monkey King, Hanuman, and his army of monkeys tried to stop him but were defeated. Ravana kidnapped eventually kidnapped Sita, wife of Vishnu's avatar, Rama. This started Rama's and Ravana's rivalry and brought Rama out of his fourteen-year-long exile. Battle vs. Jotaro Kujo (by MilenHD) Speedwagon Foundation, Japan A member of the Speedwagon foundation approached Joseph Jostar and his grandson Jotaro Kujo to inform them about a new mysterious threat, that resides in India. As the Speedwagon worker approached them and thus spoke-"Mr.Joestar, I must inform you of a a new problem that resides in India, the unknown face have killed our colleagues, it's unknown how he killed them but they have been killed, with nearly no trace of them left, sir." Joseph immidietly replied-"This is bad, if the bastard starts killing innocent people, it will be very bad. Do you think he is a stand user like us, Jotaro?" " *sigh* Good grief old man, apperantly he may be, who knows, he must be investigated first."- Muttered Jotaro. "Okay then, arrange us a flight to India then! "- said Joseph Joestar with tone of his voice. Tamil Nadu, South India 2 days later, Joseph and Jotaro have arrived in India, where killings of Speedwagon foundation workers have happened. Their hotel where they will be for the next five days was near the wilderness, where the potential killer may be hiding. As Jotaro was watching the morning sun, he saw a strange silhouette and a purple glow near the temple in the wilderness and in his head occurred this though- "Could this be the stand user, that killed the Speedwagon workers in mass killing? And this may have really been his stand ability? " As Jotaro went to investigate what was that, he rushed at the temple who was now covered in vines and moss, and there at the entrance, practicing his punches was a big, muscular figure with red skin. This was non other than the demon king of Lanka, Ravana. Jotaro looked confused, and said to himself- "Could this be stand user? No, his face looks too inhuman, could this be his stand and the man can be hiding? There is only one way to find out?" "Over here Red face!" -yelled Jotaro at Ravana, and Ravana turned his face toward Jotaro. "You seem very very though aren't you? let's see what you can do." - spoke Jotaro with cold glare at Ravana. Ravana unimpressed said- "I stopped the very sun and moon in the sky, you should be no problem." And with thus Ravana charged at Jotaro to punch him, but a purple muscular hand appeared and smashed Ravana's face, knocking him back for a few feet. And from Jotaro emerged his stand Star Platinum. Ravana touched his chin, after he was numb for few seconds, but was unimpressed with Star Platinum and charged again. This time Ravana's punches connected with Star Platinum's punches, with Star Platinum blocking few of Ravana's punches, after that Ravana caught him with a surprise attack using his Prana onslaught, slowing both Jotaro and his stand for a few seconds. Then Star Platinum countered with few punches, until sending Ravana flying for few minutes in the air, than pulling his Ora Ora punches and knocking him at the temple's walls, breaking them with Ravana's body, but Ravana got up and Jotaro yelled "STAR FINGER!", and Star Platinum's index and middle finger grew two meters to stab Ravana from afar and finish him, but Ravana performed his Overhead kick and thus was all damage immune and after that he threw his 10 Hands Shadow Fists, passing through Star Platinum and rooting Jotaro's feet, while healing himself for a little. After Ravana approached Jotaro, he threw his Prana Onslaught and as Star Platinum tried to punch him, but another Overhead kick was able to negate the damage and the ball of shockwave splashed at Star Platinum's head. "STAR PLATINUM: THE WORLD!!" yelled Jotaro and time was stopped for 5 seconds. Then Ravana's frozen body was obliterated with extremely fast punches while Star Platinum was yelling his signature Ora cry. After the five seconds ended, Ravana flew again, this time making a small hole in the ground. Jotaro though he is done and turned his back on Ravana, but the demon king's Chain of Blows shield has absorbed most of the damage, and as he got up and said "Your time has come!", as Jotaro looked upward and saw Ravana crash landing on him using his Mystic Rush. As Jotaro got up and injured from the powerful attack, his Star Platinum and Ravana were locked in their last fist fight, as Ravana was taking for five seconds mitigated damage from Star Platinum's punches, after both warriors have punched each other for so long. Ravana threw his 10 Hands Shadow Fists, healing himself and rooting Star Platinum, then he threw his Prana Onslaught and a final Overhead Kick was enough to knock the brutally beaten Jotaro down. As Ravana approached to kill Jotaro by grabbing him for the throat, he dropped him down and unconscious and said- "Most impressive by you, but I wasn't the foe you were looking for. Next time I wouldn't be so merciful!". After that the Demon king turned his back on Jotaro and went to the jungle, to not be seen again by the mortals. Expert's Opinion Star Platinum was indeed a powerful stand, and Jatoro can sustain wounds that can kill a normal human, but Ravana was a Rakshasa and his magic was more powerful, and having superior strength, having healing at his disposal, being able to slow his opponent and being immune for any source of damage for a short while was able to help him win this battle. The time stop was good but Jotaro is not DIO, so he will lose stamina that way if he spams the ability. Jotaro was powerful advisery, but Ravana still wins due to his magic and mitigating abilities. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Demons Category:Royal Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:God Warriors Category:Asian Warriors